


Death Comes to us All

by NightRaven789



Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Moaning Myrtle - Freeform, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Moaning Myrtle thinks about her death.
Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106594
Kudos: 1





	Death Comes to us All

**Author's Note:**

> THC/The Houses Competition.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Class: Charms
> 
> Prompt: [Character] Myrtle Elizabeth Warren (Moaning Myrtle)
> 
> Category: Round 5 Bonus Drabble
> 
> Word count: 645

A big thank you to the beta's of this story

Death Comes to us All

Every life has an ending; rest in peace they call it. Myrtle couldn't help but scoff at the saying; death was anything but peaceful. She could still remember hers as if it was yesterday. It was on June thirteenth, a quiet Sunday afternoon in the year of 1943. She was only fourteen at the time... It's funny; when you're fourteen, you never think about death. You never even consider it a possibility. When you are fourteen, you believe yourself to be invincible. Your mind is still innocent and pure, and it hasn't yet realized that all life ends. You are born into this world only to leave it; it's only a matter of when. There's no escaping it — death comes to us all. There's no running away or hiding from it. The only thing you can do is face fate and accept that your life has come to an end.

She remembered on that day she was headed to the library to study up on her Transfiguration, a class she had the most trouble with, when she bumped into Olive Hornby, a fellow Ravenclaw. It only took seconds for the girl to call her 'Ugly Myrtle' due to her glasses and her terrible acne.

She ran into the bathroom on the second floor, a bathroom she had become so familiar with. During her years at Hogwarts, she would often come into this bathroom to cry or to get away from everyone. She would listen to the leaky pipe as it dripped water onto the tiled floor every five seconds, making her forget that she didn't have any friends. Her only friends were the many cracks that littered the stone walls of the bathroom.

It was just like any other Sunday for her, except for one thing: as she was crying, she heard a boy's voice speaking in a language she had never heard before. It was almost like he was hissing. Feeling a wash of embarrassment at the thought that this boy might hear her cry and spread it around school, she opened the stall door to tell him to go away, and that's when it happened.

The moment she opened the stall door, she was met with a pair of yellow eyes. She could feel them digging into her soul, making her unable to move, unable to scream out. There was no pain, only fear, and then darkness.

The next thing she knew she was standing over her body. Dead. She was dead. How could she be dead?

No one even cared that she was gone, no one missed her. It took them hours to find her body, and during that time, she sat next to her own body, watching it grow cold.

It was hitting the fifth hour of her death when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Are you in here again, Sulking Myrtle?" Myrtle heard Olive call out, but she didn't bother to answer back. What was the point? She was dead now. "Because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you…" Myrtle listened as screams filled the air as her body was found. She didn't feel sorry for the girl; she deserved to find her body. Myrtle wouldn't have been in this bathroom if it wasn't for her. If it wasn't for Olive, she would still be alive, in the library studying.

She watched as her body was carried out of the bathroom, still unable to believe it was true. What about her mum and dad? She would never see her parents again.

Myrtle wanted to scream and shout, break things. She wanted to demand that they bring her body back, but instead she sat down in the stall in which she died, and she cried. This was her stall now; this was her bathroom, and no one would be allowed to come in. This was her home now.


End file.
